Maidenhood
by novelist007
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare enjoys being the oracle. But when she returns for camp after the school year ends and her friends are reunited after the battle with Gaea she learns that boys seem to like totally unavailable girls. And she can't stop her crushes on people she really shouldn't be crushing on. Maidenhood might be more than she bargained for. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY J.
1. Back

**Yay! My third fanfiction! It's the 1,2,3's! 1st chapter of this fanfiction, 2nd percy jackson fanfiction, and 3rd story total! I was bored today so what better to waste time than starting on one of my fanfiction ideas. So now the story begins as the the city zoomed away into the horizon. . .**

I sat in the limo staring out the window wanted to see the familiar strawberry patch as soon as it came into view. Clarion Academy was so boring and I was ready for some adventure. All those girls with their fancy skirts and designer purses had bugged me to death. Finally school ended for good. Eighteen years old and no school. Nothing could be better, except maybe getting some peace and quiet in my studio at camp. But everyone was back now after saving the world from total destruction, a normal demigod year. Of course, there is the fact I'm not a demigod. I am the infamous, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi.

Becoming the oracle was a pretty easy choice. I always felt like I didn't belong in the real world. So when Percy Jackson came at me with that sword something just told me that I wanted to live in his world of danger and yes, swords. The only hard part was the maidenhood section of the contract, there is actually a real contract I had to sign. No boys, no love, pretty much a hunter of Artemis but without the hunter part. So far it's been worth it. I mean, it does get a little awkward when you accidently spout out a prophecy in math class and faint to the ground but otherwise. . .

Finally the camp came in view. The chauffeur looked a little hesitant dropping one of the most powerful man in the united states's daughter in the middle of nowhere but I pay fine tips. Besides, I told my dad that I got a job at a summer camp here. It's not a lie, I just bent the truth a bit. Not too much. My dad was stern about me getting a 'real job' but I managed to convince him I just need time to think of said 'real jobs'. My dad would kill me if he thought I was planning on being an artist.

I hiked up the hill to where Peleus, the camp's dragon, was asleep under the golden fleece. He raised his head as I walked by and I gave him a pat on the nose. He went back to sleep.

The camp was crowded as it usually got in the summer. It didn't help that the roman were still here from our last battle. Plus with more and more demigods being found by local satyrs we had to make a few adjustments to the cabin system. Currently the Hermes cabin was being extended. I also so at least three other cabins being made from scratch. Suddenly Annabeth and Percy noticed me walking down the hill and ran over.

"Hey Red," Percy greeted me giving me a hug. A friend hug, nothing romantic in the gester. He stepped back and something pounded in my heart, just a tiny bit of regret. I had thought I was over my tiny crush but after not seeing him in a while I guess it came back. Not acceptable for the Oracle of Delphi.

Annabeth gave me a hug as well. I hugged her back, I wasn't jealous. I agreed with all those silly Aphrodite girls, Annabeth and Percy were meant for each other. I shoved down my long buried feelings and went about my day.

Percy and Annabeth showed me their new friends they made while visiting the roman camp. The only thing I met that was roman was that stupid kid, Octavian. Who is still here at camp with the rest of the romans as a peace treaty. The giant statue of Athena that we had gone to great lengths to get stood in the middle of camp.

Frank looked like a nice kid but I couldn't decide whether he was canadian or chinese. He had his arm wrapped around a dark skinned girl that was introduced as Hazel. Hazel looked sweet and her eyes twinkled like gold as she looked at Frank. I decide that they wouldn't be to bad. Besides them, I knew everyone else. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico, all who had visited camp halfblood and talked to me at one point or another.

Most of whom all had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Except Leo who had saved Calypso just for her own father to kill her in his rage. I knew Leo held a lot of pent up sadness and blame behind his jokes. And then there was Nico whose was bisexual and single.

I like it better this way though. That way I won't find myself with a crush on any of the boys, except maybe Percy. That crush has never really dissolved. Luckily right now my crush is the size of a peanut. It's fading slowly. I've stopped getting little shivers whenever Percy hugs me.

"So, you're are the Oracle of Delphi." Frank said interested.

"The one and only!" I flip my hair over my shoulder in a dramatic pose.

Leo laughs but before we can continue our conversation the dinner bell rings and he is off! I followed the rest of the group to the pavilion and got a few nice big slice of pizza. I have been longing for pizza for a while, at my house it's always sushi or other foreign meals.

At the altar I drop a chunk of pizza in and dedicate the burnt food to Apollo, after all he is the god of prophecies. I look around and find myself with the usual conflicting task of finding where to sit. Piper is laughing with the Aphrodite girls and I'm pretty sure I don't want to head over there. Jason is sitting with Frank and Hazel at the roman table despite the lonely Zeus table in the corner. Percy is sitting outside the pavilion with Annabeth so they can sit together but instead of eating they are kissing. I quickly look away and see Leo showing off his fire skills by some tough looking Hephaestus kids. Nico sits alone at a table behind them.

I decide to sit with him and carry my plate over. Many heads turn my way as the oracle makes a beeline towards the Hades table. After sitting and eating my pizza in silence people turn back to their food.

"They think you should hang out with someone more cool," the italian tells me.

"You're cool enough for me." I reply digging into my second slice of pizza. He looks over at me for a minute before eating some of his soup.

It is quiet for a minute and then we start chatting about tonights capture the flag game and who is going to win. "If I was betting," I continue talking nonstop. "I'd root for for the greeks."

Nico is a good listener. He doesn't stop to interrupt my constant yammering until I finish what I was saying. Then he makes a few short comments of his own that set me off again and he draws back into his own thoughts.

"Gods, Rachel!" I scold myself. "You are boring him to death." Finally I gain control and stop talking. That's when I start to notice everyone starting to leave for the capture the flag game.

"You should probably go." I tell him pointing at the leaving crowd.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Nico asks.

"I'm not allowed. Something about not wanting to hurt the oracle." I pouted in disappointment. "But I'm thinking of sneaking out and pretending to have a highly important prophecy."

Nico gives me one of his small smirks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You still haven't spouted off the next big prophecy. They might think it's important"

My goofy grin disappears. "Party pooper."

Nico frowned at my unmasked sad face. "You can paint the sunset." He suggests knowing it's one of my favorite things to paint. I have a sketchpad full of paintings of the sunset all different. You may think a sunset always looks like a sunset but they are all breathtakingly different and amazing.

"Maybe." I say so I won't shot his idea down. But we both know the sun won't set for another hour or so. "Catch up to you later."

Nico looks at me for a minute before running off to join the greeks. I turn around and find myself facing Octavian. Before he can say anything I run off towards my cave in the woods beyond the big house. We aren't exactly on speaking terms ever since he punched threw my favorite painting after I accidently dropped one of his teddy bears in the fire last year.

He started chasing me up the path but I caught Leo's attention and he shot fire at Octavian's pant legs. Octavian scampered away and I thanked Leo.

"Where are you headed?" Leo asked after making sure Octavian had left.

"Just to my little cave lair."

"Oh, well too bad you can't fight tonight." Leo said making my little pout of disappointment for me.

I laughed and playfully shoved him. "Have fun!"

I reached my cave easily and stepped inside through the mysterious purple curtain.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," a voice said from behind me as I lit a candle.

I dropped the match quickly and stomped it out. I swiveled around to find a familiar man behind me. "Lord Apollo!"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**

**Remember that reviews and comments are like ice cream AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE ICE CREAM!**

**-the one and only (me!)**


	2. Capture the Flag

**Welcome back to the Rachel Dare show! Today we get to find out what Apollo is doing in Rachel's cave and what he wants (oh, mysterious!)! Now listen up folks because this is really going to get the story going (maybe).**

_I dropped the match quickly and stomped it out. I swiveled around to find a familiar man behind me. "Lord Apollo!"_

-0-

"Well, nice to see you too!" Apollo said brightly.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?" I really wasn't glad to see him but you should never insult a god. Gods are always bad news, especially if they make house calls.

"Ah, Rachel." Apollo sighed as if I was so ignorant. Of course to gods we are all just little dolls and we really are stupid and ignorant. "I think you know why I'm here."

I really didn't but I made a wild stab at it. "The next great prophecy, I haven't prophesied anything yet." I said as if I knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Not even close, I'm here to take you on that date you wanted!" Apollo cried happily.

"I didn't mean with you! I just said that it would be cool if I could date!" I cried exasperated. Oh Gods, no. Apollo may be super hot to most girls but I saw him as what he really was. A stupid teenage boy. "I didn't even want to steadily date! Just date. Like once or twice."

"This is one date." Apollo said confused. And he thought humans were ignorant.

"I mean with humans! Mortals like me!" I flung myself on the bed.

I'm surprised he didn't vaporize me on the spot. Lucky for me the oracle is not easily replaced.

Apollo raised his eyebrow. "So, if say, Percy Jackson asked you on a date you would say no because he technically isn't mortal."

See what I mean. A stupid teenage boy; always digging into other people's business. "He's half mortal." I leaned up to look at Apollo. I managed to control my blush so I didn't look ridiculous. "You are fully and completely immortal."

Apollo looked at me for a minute. "Sure am! And if you ever want that date. . ." He left me hanging as he wriggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "So while you are here, I've been meaning to ask, but when will I spout out the next great prophecy?"

"Well that's up to the oracle!" Apollo said nudging me playfully. "So just find your inner oracle and sing!"

In a flash he was gone. I scoffed; easier said than done. Besides I didn't contact the Oracle of Delphi, her spirit contacted me. But maybe it could work vise versa. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A rumbling sounded ahead. It was working!

The yelling snapped me out of it. It was just the kids from the capture the flag game running above the hill my cave was hidden in. Not that the entrance was hidden very well. Bright purple curtains facing the camp were kind of hard to not to see. Besides, my cave emitted an eerie green glow for some reason.

"Hey, maybe the greeks hid the flag in this weird cave!" A recognizably squeaky voice appeared outside the cave. Octavian.

"Why would they hid it in here? It's on our own side of the forest, Octavian. Besides it's too noticeable, there would be guards." A girl's voice responded harshly. Reyna.

"Exactly, no one would expect it in here. The greeks are little cheaters! I even heard talking from in there a couple seconds ago. I bet they are just waiting to jump us!" Octavian cried.

"Then why are you talking so loud? If they were in there than they would have heard us by now and attacked. Now lets go!" Reyna sounded exasperated and angry at the same time.

"I'm going in!" Octavian cried and I imagined him lifting his arm in protest. "Who's with me!"

There were a couple loud hollers of agreement. I looked around, there was no where to hide. I quickly dived behind a classic pacman game that had been placed here for my own amusement.

The noises got louder then I heard Reyna say, "Nothing is here, Octavian. Let's go!"

There were more shuffling noises and I thought I was home free until I heard Octavian yell. "Hey guys, I think I see someone. Over there by the pacman game!"

Crap. Noises got closer and soon I could Octavian looking down at me. He looked surprised to see me. I rose up at full height and still only reached his shoulders. "What are you people doing in my room!"

Octavian looked around and just seemed to realize where he was. Then he grinned like a maniac. "Looks like we have ourselves a prisoner!"

Reyna stepped up glaring at Octavian. "That's not a good idea. Rachel is the oracle and may have untouched powers. She isn't even part of the game!"

"Exactly why we need her! She will give us the advantage we need over the greeks." Octavian said and a few people nodded and started agreeing.

While Reyna and Octavian argued I looked for an escape. If only Apollo hadn't left so early, then Octavian wouldn't be bugging me. After all Octavian was a descendant of Apollo, he wouldn't cross him. I tiptoed sideways then bolted towards the door. Lightning quick a roman reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me from escaping.

"Octavian!" The boy called while I struggled. I kicked his shins and sprinted away towards the cave entrance and bumped right into Octavian who had moved in front of the entrance.

"Hey, sweetie." Octavian said trapping me in his arms. I bit him.

"Ow!" Octavian shoved me to the ground and looked at the tiny marks on his arm. "Tie her up!" He called.

Before I could defend myself again the boy who had grabbed me first shoved his way towards me with a bundle of rope. He shoved me down again and two other romans pinned me to the ground. The boy flipped me over while I struggled and managed to tie my arms together. I didn't like capture the flag any more.

I glared at Octavian as they marched me out the door with a gag in my mouth. He grinned as if this were the best thing that ever happened since Christmas. Reyna stood to the side with her followers glaring at Octavian as well. But this situation was out of her control now.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! What's going to happen next! Personally, I didn't think that far but it ends up being a great cliffhanger.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**-Your valiant writer, mwa!**

**(I like ice cream!)**


	3. Oracle vs Augur

**Hey guys! I'd like to give a shoutout to destinyflareon for reminding me I need to continue this story! This is definitely one of my favorites so I was glad to put down my other story for a while to write another chapter for this one!**

**Also, moonshroom420- I think I'm going to have to develop Octavian into a kinder character after a while. Problem is I'm going to have to get past the whole killing Percy's panda thing too!**

I glared at Octavian as they marched me out the door with a gag in my mouth. He grinned as if this were the best thing that ever happened since Christmas. Reyna stood to the side with her followers glaring at Octavian as well. But this situation was out of her control now.

-0-

The trail through the forest was rough. We past their flag once but I don't think they really cared that I saw it's location. It was also a good thing that my gag wasn't really tied very well. I was able to spit it at Octavian. It was totally worth it just to see that expression. After that they left me gagless. In the time I had no gag I managed to convince them that the next great prophecy might start anytime. Luckily, Octavian has a high respect towards prophecies.

How I was suppose to help them win a flag in a supposedly friendly game of capture the flag was unknown. I amused myself with creating a fake prophecy to show a fake location of camp halfblood's flag. With all this competition I think they would easily believe it. At least Octavian would and I doubt Reyna would do anything about it. But he could also tell if it was fake.

With my gag gone I finally decided on annoying him to death. "So, where are we going? Is it going to be fun? Is Percy going to be there? So, what is the point of this?" I bombarded him with questions. I think I repeated a few questions but it ended up just annoyed him more. Reyna looked faintly amused.

"Would you shut up!" Octavian asked me finally. "Everyone can hear us within a five mile radius!"

I put on a dumb blonde look, mocking him. "Isn't that what you want? For everyone to see that you have the great oracle hostage?"

Octavian leaned his head against a tree frustrated. I laughed. Reyna was trying to hid her smile. I decided that Reyna was actually pretty cool and switched her over to my good guy list proving that not all Romans were bad.

As if on cue a group of people led by Annabeth came yelling over the border with their favorite battle cry, "Peanut butter!" The romans looked so confused.

"Hi guys!" I called, bringing Annabeth's attention to where we were at.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked temporarily confused.

Now was about when Octavian decided to step up and be the annoying prat he was. "Oh yes, we have Rachel in our custody. Hand us the flag and you can have your oracle back!"

Annabeth exchanged a look with her fellow campmates. Then she looked back at Octavian. "Charge!" She cried lifting her white sword.

If you haven't seen a bunch of hyperactive teenagers head into battle clutching onto battle gear you have not experienced pure terror. Unfortunately the romans are used to fighting greeks, they've been doing it since they were created.

In the blur of charging demigods someone cut my ropes and tossed me a sword. I turned to fight Reyna, the closest one towards me. Reyna winked at me then pretended to not see me. I turned towards another enemy, Octavian.

"Oracle against augur, huh!" He said grinning. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of him.

"Oracle against teddybear slayer." I corrected before swinging my sword.

We took turns swinging and defending giving each other a little challenge. For a war loving roman he didn't fight that well. I started blocking his hits in a bored fashion that seemed to anger him. My self defence sessions that I occasionally went to when I was bored taught me a lot more than I thought they did.

Finally I tried a move that Percy had taught me in his freetime. I twisted my arm disarming Octavian leaving his sword to clatter on the ground. I held my sword at his neck while we both panted in effort. Octavian slowly put his hands up, something I never expected him to do with a greek enemy. I studied him for a trick before collecting his weapon.

By this time I realised there was no fighting going on around us. I looked behind me and was surprised to see a group of greeks and romans behind me. The romans had Annabeth's group of demigods captured. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, most likely waiting for the right time to strike with her invisible cap.

"Well," I finally said addressing the group watching me. Octavian was still held at sword point. "Release the greeks."

It was amazing how fast roles were reversed. In a matter of minutes the romans were now the ones in camp halfblood's control. Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Nice job Red." She complimented studying the group in front of us. "I was just about to jump in but it looked like you had it under control."

"Thanks." I gave her a smile before Octavian interrupted us.

"Really, guys!" He cried focusing at the romans. "Reyna, you just give into the greeks just like that! There was only one enemy left and you still submitted to her!" Octavian cursed at the romans as team halfblood led the romans away to their jail.

As they left I swear I saw Reyna making small talk with her captor. The daughter of a war goddess was a little confusing on which side she had chosen. I finally decided she was against Octavian. Anything he wanted she would go against it if she could, it was actually a pretty smart strategy.

"Flag is over here." I showed Annabeth to where I had seen the roman flag. We took out the two guards and finally stood alone in front of the red flag waving in the wind.

"Take it." Annabeth suggested staring me in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked. My voice was embarrassingly squeaky at the thought of carrying the victory flag through camp.

"Why not, you defeated the other team and lead me here. It's your victory." Annabeth told me.

I looked over at the shimmering red flag. Grabbing it by it's pole I yanked it out of the ground and the colors dissolved into orange and blank. I looked at Annabeth to see her smiling at me. I may be jealous of her a bit of the time but she is definitely my friend. I smiled back and lead the way back through the woods.

Huge cheers erupted as I carried the flag past the border where the whole camp was waiting. Even some of the roman's cheered, must be the good sports, as the flag crossed the border.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Camp halfblood cheered, lifting me upon a wave of people to show off our victory.

**Thank you for reading! Review me suggestions on what you think should happen next! And those people looking for romance, don't worry, it will be coming soon.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**-Apollo's unclaimed daughter**


End file.
